


Lost and Found

by Ladytalon



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Lost and Found

  


  


________________________________________

_________

He looked up as the tube of hemorrhoid cream hit the stack of papers he was going through, scattering them across the desk. "Look what I found," Victor said gleefully.

Marcus' eyes flicked from his roommate to the tube of Preparation H on the desk, then back again. "And why, exactly, are you telling me about it?"

"Because of _where_ I found it, old boy."

"It's not mine."

"It's not? Really?"

"Really. If it _were_ mine, which it _is not_, that would mean that I were human enough to need such a thing which I _am_ not and therefore _do_ not." He folded his arms and returned Victor's challenging stare.

"So if I happened to ask you to stand up, I wouldn't find that you're sitting on a doughnut pillow?"

Marcus leveled his most baleful glare at the other man. "I just told you that it _wasn't mine_."

"Then _why_ did I find it in your…"

"If you were looking for lubricant, you should have simply asked instead of digging around in my bedside table - because someone obviously planted it there since it isn't mine. So why don't you just go find someone to murder and let me finish my work in peace and quiet?" Marcus suggested irritably.

Victor's eyes widened with delight. "Who said anything about me looking in your nightstand? Someone left this at the door atop a signed note saying you'd need it…some bird named Cate Murphy."

Marcus' shoulders slumped and he buried his face in his hands.

  


~*~_fin_~*~

____________________________________________________


End file.
